Conventional systems for illuminating or targeting may employ a laser or other suitable light source. In some circumstances, it is desirable to project both a broad illumination field for illuminating a target, and a more narrowly focused targeting field (or “spot”) for aiming. Some conventional systems may include two lasers (one for illuminating and one for targeting), or alternately, a single laser and a lens assembly that focuses or adjusts a laser beam between an illuminating configuration and a targeting configuration, such as by mechanically moving a lens. Conventional systems for performing such illuminating and targeting functions include, for example, those systems described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,564 issued to Meyers, U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,725 issued to Hollander and Baghai, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,816 issued to Triplett. Although desirable results have been achieved using such conventional systems, there is room for improvement.